


The Rise

by christalhearsawho



Series: Marauders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Not Good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christalhearsawho/pseuds/christalhearsawho
Summary: Bellatrix has joined the dark side, and whispers of Voldemort stir around Hogwarts. Our favorite troublemakers still manage to get into shenanigans. I wrote this three years ago, so it's not amazing, but it's fun, and I wanted to start writing again. My best slow burn attempt rip me.





	The Rise

My parents dropped me off outside of King’s Cross, knowing I’d make it on the train safely.

“Say hello to Remus for us.”

“You got it. Love ya!”

“We love you, too. Goodbye.”

I waved at my younger brother and put Janner’s cage on top of my cart. It was rather busy; muggles who were late to work rushed back and forth, trying to catch a train. Janner made a cooing sound and shuffled his feathers. I confidently pushed my cart up to the brick wall between platforms nine and ten. I thought I should wait; it was a bit early. I let Janner nibble on my fingers for a few minutes. 

“Aggh!” I jumped as some lady screamed.

“Sorry, ma’am!” I heard a deep voice callout. I heard wheels squeaking faster, approaching me. I’d bet twenty galleons that the wheels belonged to carts that belonged to-

“James, I’m catching up!”

“Not a chance, Sirius!”

I smiled to myself, stepping out of the way as they zoomed past me. 

“Oi, that’s Charlotte!” I waved at them as they rounded back towards me. Janner started shuffling his feet nervously. Their carts screeched to a stop, James’s owl, Tink, almost falling over. 

“Hey, guys.”

We hugged quickly and lined up to reach platform nine and three quarters. I walked briskly, my eyes wide open as I melted into the brick. Steam poured from the Hogwarts Express and a ton of first years were already getting on the train.

“Nerds.” Sirius muttered. I hit him.

“They’re cute! And so little…” I said. 

“Not as cute as Moony, eh?” James nudged me. Remus and I weren’t dating or anything, but everyone knew how complicated it was. I tried not to bring it up. I rolled my eyes at him. There was a sniffle and a cough behind me. I turned around. It was Peter, short, squatty, blond, and insecure. Just as I had remembered him.

“Hey, Pettigrew.”

“Uh, hey, guys. Good to see you.”

“You, too.”

Our conversation came to a lull. Peter’s parents had just gotten a divorce.

“Hey, I’m gonna go ahead and change,” I said.

“Already?” James pouted. “Alright.”

“Mind if I watch?” Sirius teased. I smacked him on the arm and went to drop my trunks off. As I made my way to the back of the train, I wondered if Remus had arrived yet. My robes fit me a bit too snugly; I pinned on my prefect badge, all shiny and crimson. I confidently walked back out into the train aisle, nearly running into Lily.

“Oh! Hello.”

“Uh, hey Lily. How’s your holiday?’

“Fine. My sister got married.”

“Oh, congratulations,” I stuttered. She nodded politely and went to sit down with one of her friends. Things had been tense ever since James and Severus…

“Oi!” I turned around. 

“Remus!” His skin had darkened and he had a new scar on his neck. His jawline had gotten stronger over the few months. He really was very attractive, and his shoulders had quickly broadened. We hugged lightly and found the prefect car. Lockhart was sitting by the window, a Charms book open. He looked up at us, flashing a winning smile.

“Hey, you lot.”

“Hello, Gilderoy...”

“Are you ready for our sixth year? It’s going to be fantastic-I hear the first Quidditch game is between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor-hope you can’t play, Charlotte. We’ll win this year for sure.”

“Ha. Thanks, Gilderoy.” Remus already had the door open, ready for us to flee.

“I think I’m gonna go check on the other Gryffindor students. Charlotte, why don’t you come with me?”

I nodded, waving at Lockhart before he started his big mouth again. We slid the door closed and hurried away down the aisle of seats.

“How’d your summer go, Remus?” I clasped my hands in front of me awkwardly, unsure of where to put them.

“It was alright, I suppose. We moved again-near Liverpool this time. It’s nice there, small town, small population. Quaint. You would’ve liked the church. It was old. I mostly spent my time studying and reading this year’s course material. I’m a bore.”

“Oh, that’s not true.”

“You went to America this summer! Compared to you…”

“Oh, come on, Remus.” I put my arm around his shoulder and leaned into his ear. “You’re a werewolf. What’s more exciting than that?”

The opening banquet seemed even more extravagant than usual; my plate was filled with the whole spread plus four crescent rolls, and I was already eyeing the dessert. Arthur Weasley kicked me from across and under the table, nodding his head in the direction of Lucius Malfoy, who was swiftly making his way towards us, glaring at James and Sirius.

“What’d you do now?” Remus groaned. 

“Nuffin’.” Sirius said through his mouthful of food. I turned my attention to James.

“I set his trunk on fire.” James snickered.

“James Potter!” I exclaimed.

“It’s not like the replacements dented his bank account.” Remus shook his head as Lucius loomed over James’s slouching figure. 

“You absolute waste of blood! You ruined my new robes.” Malfoy sneered.

“Lucius, I am so sorry that you are such a wanker.”

“James, watch your language,” Peter muttered. James shot daggers at him.

“Oh, bugger…” I sighed. 

“You take that back, Potter.”

“No.”

“Gentlemen!” McGonagall stood with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. “Lucius, go back to your table. Remus, Charlotte, please keep those two in check…”

“Yes, ma’am, “ Remus and I replied in unison. As she walked away, I looked pointedly at James. 

“Oh, save your lecture for another day, wouldja? I’ve got some stew to eat.”

I rolled my eyes and rested them on Remus to my right. His new scar curved almost gracefully, parallel to his jaw. It was a faint pink. He looked up, feeling my gaze. 

“What?” He asked, smiling slightly. My heart skipped a few beats. I reached out and traced the scar carefully. He exhaled quietly.

“That’s a new one.” I said softly. 

“Yeah.”

I wanted him, I really did, but he didn’t want me. He thought he would hurt me. My hand fell into my lap, and he held my gaze. 

“Ahem.” I glanced at the source of sound. Lily. 

“Um, there’s a heads and prefects meeting by the staircase, if you’re done eating.”

“Oh. Yes! Thank you, Lily.”

She walked away gracefully. I stood up and straightened my prefect badge, bringing myself out of stupor. Sirius nodded at me, swallowing.

“See you later, princess.” I threw him a quick smile as Remus followed me out. The group was solemn. Even Lockhart was quiet. Louisa, a shy Hufflepuff, shuffled her feet. McGonagall swept into the room. 

“Ladies and gentleman, you all know of the rising tensions in the wizarding world. I have faith that you lot will protect those in your houses. Death eaters are everywhere. Do not go outside without the accompaniment of an adult, yes?”

“Professor,” I spoke up. “What happened to Bellatrix?”

“Bellatrix Lestrange,” McGonagall started, “Is currently unaccounted for.”

There was stark silence. Sirius had told us earlier she had run off with Death Eaters. A claim that had now been confirmed. 

“Anyhow. Please remind students to be safe. The first Quidditch game is on Friday. Lights out at ten.” She silently moved back into the Great Hall. We all stared at each other, trying to collectively calm nerves. Remus touched my shoulder and motioned with his head toward the Great Hall.


End file.
